Losing it
by Cassieschwartzman
Summary: Bella is a small town girl on a mission. Her mission: Lose it, Get the hell out of Forks, and Experience the world. Her problem: Finding someone to help her lose her innocence without breaking her heart in the process. All Human, Alt. Universe.
1. Prologue

**_Losing it._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. These wonderful characters and all that goes with them belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._**

Quick Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction. Please Read and Critique. And if you like it let me know! If you don't... let me know! If you think you might want to beta for me... pllleeeeaaassee let me know. Oh yea… this prologue is really tedious but I urge you to wait for the actual first chapter before you make up your mind about it. I just needed to get some of the background info out of the way before I start the actual story. Okay... that's all for now folks.

* * *

Prologue:

_Forks, Washington…_

Forks is the quintessential small town. There are no stoplights, exactly three stores, one of which sells nothing but camping gear, one gas station with four pumps, and home of Forks High, which holds approximately 350 students at any given time. It's one of those towns where everyone knows everyone and nothing is _EVER_ as private as some things probably should be. For example, once Lauren Mallory had a 'pregnancy' scare and all of Forks High was in the know before she could get any urine on the stick in the girl's bathroom... and well… Eric Yorkie had never been more scared in his entire life.

I suppose there is a certain sense of security in a town as small as Forks. It is a lot like the TV sitcom _Cheers_, "_the place where everyone knows your name._" But not only do they know your name, they know everything about you from the day you were born to the day you leave and/or die. It all becomes a bit much. Forks has become this blanket that is being pulled over my head, slowly suffocating the life out of me.

The only redeeming qualities Forks really has are my friends, my dad and my brother, and my best friend… Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. We've been friends since the day his father died and he became Carlisle and Esme Cullen's ward. Edward's mother was Carlisle's sister, Elizabeth. She married young and moved to Chicago to live with the love of her life, Edward Masen. She died in childbirth and her husband shortly followed her when he got in the crossfire during a convenience store robbery. Some call it fate, other say it was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I, well I am just wonderfully blessed that I got the chance to have Edward in my life.

Edward was three months old when Carlisle and his very pregnant wife Esme adopted him into their blossoming family. He and his sister Alice make my life interesting to say the very least. Then there are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper are madly in love and Rosalie... well; she and my step-brother Emmett certainly have a thing for one another and have been happily dating since middle school.

Emmett McCarty-Swan is the by-product of my father's late second wife's first marriage. Emmett's father passed away when he was three in a fatal car accident. My father, Charlie, chief of Police in Forks was a first responder in said accident, and that is how he met Jillian McCarty. Charlie was smitten, and constantly checked up on Jill and Emmett for a year following Richard McCarty's death. Romance followed friendship and resulted in marriage. Jill was an awesome step-mom and Emmett is the best big brother a kid could ask for.

Unfortunately Jill passed away some years ago. She had a weak heart and eventually… it just gave out. It was a hard year for all of us in the Swan household. I was 13 and Emmett had just turned 15. So that leaves me, Em, and Charlie. We make up the Swan household. My mother remarried recently to a semi-professional baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They live in Arizona. She really hated Forks and could never really stomach the rain. She took me to Arizona but it soon became clear that I simply could not live without Edward, or at least that's what we like to think. So I came back to Forks and I've been here ever since. However, I do visit Renee and Phil twice a year… well I should say Edward and I visit Renee and Phil twice a year. We were inseparable as children and I guess it just sort of stuck.

It stuck through elementary school, middle school, high-school, and even college. Being the tight circle of friends and family that we are, we all attended Washington State University. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all a year ahead of Alice, Edward and myself, and graduated last May. College was a definite reprieve from Forks, but we were all headed back to that same god-forsaken town. Edward was headed back to Forks to do clinicals in Forks General Hospital for the summer. Alice was headed back to be with Jasper, naturally, and to wreck havoc on the mall in Olympia. And I was headed back to spend one last carefree summer in Forks before heading off to New York to attend Graduate school at NYU. Whether or not I would make through the summer, I do not know.

This is my last summer of security so to speak and I want to be prepared for the world that is out there. I have a mission this summer that my brother knows nothing about. I intend to become more 'worldly' so to speak. I want—no I need to lose my virginity. Not for the sake of losing itself, although it is tempting. I have grander reasoning behind shedding my innocence. I want to get rid of it on my own terms and I fear that in a city as big as New York I might get played. That and I don't want to be weak and inexperienced when it comes to sex.

I live in the real world and I realize that by the ripe age of 22 I should not still be a virgin. I'm not horrendous looking and I'm certain that I've had many offers. However, this is where Em comes into play. Between him, Edward, and Jasper I never stood a chance really. So here I am, practically an old maid because of my overbearing, overprotective, sometimes insufferable, but always loving brother. Well this is one problem I intend to fix as soon as humanly possible. The only problem that remains is finding a suitable candidate to help me obtain my objective for the summer.

_Forks watch out! Bella Swan is on the hunt… this poor town may never be the same again…_

* * *


	2. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters and everything goes along with them belong to the genius, Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Authors Note: This chapter is a little shorter than I would like, expect longer chapters starting with the next chapter. I do take constructive criticism, so feel free to help me write you a better fanfiction. Any questions, comments, concerns may be sent to me through reviews and/or PM. Hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

_May 15th__ – Forks, Washington_

**_BPOV_**

_Ah, summer. Well… technically spring I suppose. Quite possibly my last summer in Forks… oh I do like the sound of that. _

I thought as I absentmindedly fingered the pages of my well worn copy of _Sense and Sensibility_. The sun was shining through the treetops bathing the grass around me, where I lay in a quiet meadow, in warm sunshine. The feel of the warmth on my skin was intoxicatingly delicious. Summer in Forks is a time of languor and release. I closed my eyes getting lost in my thoughts of my plans for the summer, or rather my _plan_.

"A penny for your thoughts," an oh so familiar voice asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the meadow.

Slowly I opened my eyes just in time to catch a flash of white teeth as Edward smiled his award winning, slightly crooked grin. His green eyes glinted in the sunlight and for a second I felt my heart sputter. He was twirling a blade of grass ever so slowly as he lay there, propped up on one elbow, gazing at me.

"I was just thinking..." My words trailed off and I felt a familiar heat creeping up my neck and to my face.

That definitely caught his attention. His perfect brow arched and a small smiled played on his lips. "About…?" his voice trailed off to match my ambiguity.

"Things," I retorted, wondering how long he would pursue this conversation before giving up. Silently I pondered whether or not I should actually tell him about my plans. _Would he approve? Would he tell Emmett? Would possibly help me…?_

If possible his eyebrow arched even higher straying into the messy locks of bronze hair that fell over his brow, silently urging me on_. Nope not giving up._

I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I was thinking about my plans for the summer. While you are at the hospital doing your med-student thing I intend to get some things checked off my ever growing 'to do' list." I said, trying to sound exasperated by his silent persistence of the subject.

"Anything in particular you would like to share about that list?" Edward asked, clearly suspicious of her answer. _Still not giving up_.

"Uhm…" _Damn that blush!_ I thought as I felt the heat racing back up my necks to infuse my cheeks with that tell-tale blush.

"Bella…"

"Yea?"

"Spill... Please?"

_Damn. He had me. I couldn't not tell him. He's my best friend. And he's a guy… maybe he could be of use to me. Since he's a guy, he's bound to know other guys, right? And he might be able to help me pick someone who won't screw me over. But how to tell him? _

I rolled over and sat up, brushing the grass off the front of my shirt and jeans. He followed suit. Now we were in the middle of our meadow sitting cross legged across from each other having a silent battle of wills. Little did he know that he had actually already won.

"Okay… I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh."

He nodded.

"And… you have to promise on my life that you won't tell Emmett."

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded despite his obvious dislike for that particular promise. I eyed him, trying to judge his sincerity. I nodded my approval and started ringing my hands in nervousness.

"Well?" He prompted, trying to see me behind my curtain of hair that I had let fall into my face, effectively covering most of my eyes.

After taking a few deep, calming breaths I said, "As you know… I'm going to New York in August to start graduate school. And New York is an awfully big place with a lot of men… I mean… people."

He shot me a furtive glance at my slip up. My eyes widened and before he could get a word in edgewise I blazed on to the next part in my non-rehearsed speech. "And some people take advantage of less… experienced… people."

"And?"

"And… I don't want to be the inexperienced chump who gets taken advantage of by some smooth talking city guy just because I'm a virgin." I blurted out. And mentally I smacked my forehead. Oh wait… No I actually smacked my forehead. _Smooth Swan, real smooth_.

Where there should've been some form of reply all there was was silence. _Not good. Not good at all._ I sneaked a peek and Edward looked like he was choking. My eyes widened in alarm. A few seconds later he seemed to have regained most of his composure. He opened his mouth to speak a few times and it snapped shut a few times as well before he managed to come up with the words he was looking for.

"Wait. Your plan for this summer… Tell me it's not what I think it is." He choked out with little of his natural grace.

"Well, if you're thinking my plan is to lose the aforementioned virginity at some point this summer… then I think we're on the same page."

_Oh my gosh. Did I just manage to say that without blushing or stuttering? I did! Oh no, Edward is pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did I decide it was a good idea to tell him this? Oh yea, because he might be able to help. That doesn't appear to be a very helpful looking face. Oh crap. _

"Who?" was all he managed to get out.

His eyes were pinched closed and his thumb and fore-finger were still grasping the bridge of his nose like his life depended on it. The sun was glinting off his hair in a mesmerizing fashion and for a second I was entranced by the bronze sheen that was being kissed by the sun. I was ripped out of my trance by words that sounded almost torn from his throat.

"I asked, who, damnit!"

I flinched; confused by his question as well as the tone his voice had taken on.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

Although his eyes were still closed he appeared to be regaining control.

"Who were you planning on… helping you?" He rephrased, seemingly annoyed by my inability to understand 'angry Edward' lingo.

"Oh. Uhm. I'm not actually sure yet. I was, uhm, hoping… maybe you could me pick someone?"

His eyes snapped open and he glared at me meaningfully, his eyes flashing green fire. Before he could get out his angry retort I hurried to explain my reasoning for asking for his help.

"You see Edward, I don't know any of the guys in Forks half as well as you do. I need a guy's perspective on who would best fit my purpose. I don't want to be hurt Edward. And I know that when you think this through, you don't want me getting hurt either. Not when you could have prevented it. "

I eyed him, trying to judge his receptiveness to my impromptu speech. He was motionless, but his wall of anger appeared to be crumbling before my eyes. One final blow would do him in. So I said the magic word.

"Please?"

Green eyes met brown ones in reluctant agreement.

Unable to contain my joy I flung myself at Edward. He caught me into a hug, but the force of my exuberance knocked him backwards and we both landed with a resounding thump on the grass. I smiled into his collar and inhaled his scent.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Thanks."


	3. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All these delightful characters and all that goes with them belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys make my day awesome! Continue to critique and I hope you are enjoying where the story is going. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't much longer than the last chapter... however, as I get farther into the story there will be a lot more going on to give chapters more length. These first few chapters just allow me to get into Bella and Edward's heads. :D_

* * *

_May 15th__—Forks, Washington_

**EPOV**

"And… I don't want to be the inexperienced chump who gets taken advantage of by some smooth talking city guy justbecauseI'mavirgin." Bella blurted out looking somehow pleased with herself and mortified at the same time. She then performed her classic finishing act by smacking herself on the forehead.

_Wait… did she just insinuate what I think she just insinuated? Maybe it was a slip of the tongue. Tongue… Bella's tongue…_

Images of Bella's pink tongue slithering across her lips in a playful fashion swiftly infiltrated my mind followed by images of Bella in various stages of undress making coherent thought very impossible. Not to mention my eyes, big as saucers, were now glued to her chest where the proof of her womanhood was most evident. Her breasts were straining against her fitted t-shirt so prettily that I was loath to ever look anywhere else ever again.

_Damnit Edward! Snap out of it man! Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what she meant. Plus she's your best friend. Best friends don't think of best friends naked, or in tempting baby blue teddies. Oh god. This is not good. Not good at all. _

When I was able to breathe again, and after reciting the pledge of allegiance three times in my head I was able to successfully get out a coherent response.

"Wait. Your plan for this summer… Tell me it's not what I think it is." I pleaded, hoping… no praying vainly that I had misinterpreted her previous announcement.

She smirked, and said, "Well, if you're thinking my plan is to lose the aforementioned virginity at some point this summer… then I think we're on the same page."

My breathing became labored as I was once again assaulted with a barrage of a naked and very sexy Bella. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down so that I might talk her out of this terrible, terrible idea.

For the life of me I couldn't look at her. I would just end up staring at her exquisite heart-shaped face, or those full pouty lips, or her perfect chest. I seemed to be torn into two very different people, Edward, 'the best friend' and Edward, 'the man.' Both of whom were waging their own battles inside of me at the moment.

_Is it really such a terrible idea? _

_Of course it is; she's your best friend! _

_But she's your amazingly gorgeous best friend. _

_But best friends don't lust after each other… that's lust friends not best friends. _

_This is just getting absurd... Did I just say lust friends?_

_I'm losing my mind! _

As the silent battle was being waged and the battle lines were being drawn another thought occurred to me. A thought more disturbing that my sudden rampant lust for Bella.

_Did she already have some guy picked out? Some guy who would bed her and make her another notch on his victory belt?_

The thought made me sick, and successfully squelched the lustful thoughts that had been parading in my head for the past few moments. However now there was a large part of me that wanted to throttle every guy I came across. I just couldn't stop thinking about some faceless man kissing Bella. Stroking Bella. Making love to Bella. I was so ate up with the thought that I couldn't stop myself from asking… I couldn't stop myself from asking the one question that I HAD to know the answer to, but for the life of me did not want to know.

"Who?" I asked, still unwilling to open my eyes. The pressure on the bridge of my nose was soothing but did little help in harnessing the turbulent emotions that threatened my composure. I inhaled slowly, held it, and let it out even more slowly. After three deep breathes and still no reply from Bella I couldn't stamp out the burning in my chest.

"I asked, who, damnit!" The rawness of my own words shocked me and immediately Edward, 'the best friend' wanted to grovel for forgiveness. However, Edward, 'the man' demanded the satisfaction that an answer would bring.

"What are you talking about Edward?" her words infiltrated my silent war and gave me something to cling to. The confusion and hurt that tinged her voice made me immediately repentant and helped me gain some control over the dangerous thoughts that filled my mind.

"Who were you planning on… helping you?" I asked, hoping that my voice seemed less harsh and more conversational.

"Oh. Uhm. I'm not actually sure yet. I was, uhm, hoping… maybe you could me pick someone?" she managed to stutter out in her silky sweet voice. Relief washed over me and the burning in my chest dissipated. But as always with Bella a new and unexpected twist made my heart wrench painfully. I couldn't keep the hurt out of my eyes as I ripped them open to stare at her in disbelief.

_She wanted me to help her find someone to have sex with her? _

_This is wrong. I can't do this. _

_Why would she ask me to do this? Is she trying to kill me? _

The thoughts that assaulted my mind as well as my heart were interrupted by Bella in her rush to explain herself.

"You see Edward, I don't know any of the guys in Forks half as well as you do. I need a guy's perspective on who would best fit my purpose. I don't want to be hurt Edward. And I know that when you think this through, you don't want me getting hurt either. Not when you could have prevented it. "

As she spoke, I attempted to take in every aesthetic that was uniquely Bella. As my mind wrapped around her words my eyes caressed the mahogany tresses that fell over her face, her perfect, ivory skin that almost seemed to sparkle in the sun and her eyes… they were wide orbs of liquid chocolate fringed with thick lashes that seemed to be as deep as the caverns of the sea. They mirrored her every emotion and always managed to make me a little weak. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. How the hell I had ever gotten through 22 years without realizing just how breathtaking she really is was beyond me.

I mean, I'd always known that she was pretty. But I grew up with her, and I always saw the quiet beauty that she was but never had been as sexually aware of her femininity as I was right now. The sexual lure that was radiating off her was like ambrosia, intoxicating and delicious. I realized that I would probably never be able to look at Bella the same way again, something was irrevocably changed.

And the more I thought of Bella having sex, the more I hated the idea of her having sex with anyone. Maybe it is because she's been mine for so long. We've always been close, never letting people get in-between. In retrospect this might be why neither of us has had a lasting relationship with any of our previous flames.

Her she is, bearing her soul desire to me and she expects me to help her. Correction. She expects me to help her find someone to help her.

_Okay. Gameplan. Stall her until I can come up with a better game plan. Nice plan Cullen. _I mentally patted myself on the back. But another part of me was questioning my motives.

_Am I doing this for her own good, or am I doing this to satisfy my own selfishness._ I asked myself as I looked up and became ensnared in her chocolate gaze.

An exuberant smile spread across her face as she launched herself at me, effectively knocking me over. She landed on my chest with her face buried in-between my neck and collar. Her soft curves pressed into my hard planes. It felt right. I closed my eyes, holding her to my chest… slowly breathing in her strawberry scented hair.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

She raised her head from the crook of my neck and her eyes sparkled prettily. A soft pink blush flushed her cheeks. The air caught in my lungs. She was indeed breathtaking. My own personal earthbound angel.

"Thanks."


	4. Big Girl Panties

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all, because that's just how she rolls.**

_Authors Note: Okay, so this is kinda a filler chapter, but it does give some insight as to how over protective Emmett can be of Bella. The next chapter will be Edward and Bella deliberating over her possible candidates. If you wanna find out who the lucky guy is maybe you should give me some constructive criticism. Also if you have any ideas for the story feel free to let me know. The premise may be mine, but this story is for YOU! Help me make it what you want it to be! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all your lovely reviews. You guys are the bestest! yes I realize that bestest is not a word, but there's really no word to describe how awesome you guys are!_

* * *

_May 16th – Forks, Washington_

**BPOV**

"Emmett! Give me it right now!"

Emmett quickly sidestepped around my bed, snorting loudly, still holding my panties above his head. I rolled my eyes and stood my ground, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"You are definitely not getting these back. They look like they belong to a Rose, not my baby sister!" Emmett bellowed loud enough for the guys stuck in the Russian Space Station to hear.

"Emmett, I am 22. Old enough to drink, old enough to have a boyfriend, and definitely old enough to have panties that may or may not resemble your girlfriend's panties!" I yelled back, clearly exasperated and upset over the childish antics of my bear of a step brother.

"I did not ask you to do the laundry, nor would I ever because something mortifying such as this would no doubt be the result. Just hand over the panties and I won't tell Charlie about you taking the cruiser out for a "joyride" last week. And by "joyride," I think you, I, Rosalie, and the entire town of Forks knows what I mean."

_Gotcha. _

Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head. Arm still over head but dead serious he said, "First of all… how do you know about things like that… you're… you're…"

"I'm twenty-two. TWENTY-TWO!"

He was shaking his head vigorously, clearly in denial of my physical age, appearance… and wardrobe.

"Besides, Rosalie took me to buy those panties when I was 16. Just hand them over and keep out of my laundry and I promise to pretend to be the innocent little girl you obviously still believe that I am." I said, giving up on all hope that Emmett will ever accept that I am, in fact, a big girl now.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he tossed the undergarment in question on my bed.

"Bella, I love you… you are my baby sister. I do what I do because I don't want some Don Johnson who is unworthy of you hurting you. Like it or not, you are innocent and by god you better stay that way or I will tear this town apart finding the sorry son of a bitch who dare lay a finger on you and I'll make sure he never has another sexual thought for the rest of his life." He paused, for dramatic effect no doubt, before he continued, "So, for the sake of the male population of Forks… I strongly suggest that you remain innocent until there is a wedding band on that finger missy."

"Are you done yet?" I asked, unable to meet Emmett gaze in fear of losing my own temper.

_Please let him be done. Please let him be done. Please let him be done. _

I glanced up just in time to see Emmett open his mouth to say something but before he could get another heated threat out a knock on the door downstairs interrupted his train of thought.

The previous tension forgotten Emmett and I glanced at each other before we both made a mad dash for the stairs. I was inches ahead of him when, of course, I tripped over my own two feet. Laughing boisterously Emmett caught me and threw me over his shoulder, never missing a beat.

"Put me down Emmett!" I yelled, feeling all the blood rush to my head as I fought vigorously for freedom.

We were now down the stairs and in front of the door. Pushing the hair back over my eyes I tried bending my body around Emmett to see who was at the door.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Hey Emmett, Bella's rear end." I heard Edward say before he started cracking up.

_It's a good thing I'm hanging upside down, because there's no way I would be able to hide this blush_. I thought as I tried to recover from not one but two mortifying experiences in the last ten minutes.

Soon enough, my world was righted and blood started flowing in the proper direction as Emmett placed me on my feet, none too gently for the fragile flower I supposedly was to him I might add, and shut the door behind Edward.

"You ready?" Edward asked shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. Which caused his crème colored sweater to stretch over the broad planes of his chest as it clung to the muscular definition that I knew was definitely there.

"Obviously not," I retorted as I shoved passed Emmett and to the stairs. "Give me a few minutes. Let's just say I would've been ready except Emmett, my undergarments, and I all got into a three way fight. It was not pretty."

A look of incredulousness passed over his face as I made a mad dash up the stairs, leaving Emmett to explain the unorthodox situation to Edward.

It's a ritual of ours that while our siblings go on date night, we go to the Forks local diner and enjoy a meal and go over our respective weeks. It's sometimes the only genuine Edward/Bella time we get during the hectic summers.

Between his crazy clinical hours and my part time work at Newton's Outfitters it's a rare occurrence that we both have free time during the week at matching times. Of course I go to the hospital and visit him and his father, and of course to annoy the candy stripers. Every year they somehow manage to get increasingly blonder and increasingly more brain-dead than the previous year. Of course the only reason why Forks finest take part in candy striping would be to get close to Dr. Cullen, who happens to be the hospital's heartthrob.

Hurriedly I picked up the pair of black lacy panties that Emmett had been ranting about earlier and flung them into a nearby dresser drawer. Then I remembered the self-help books I had bought in Olympia the week before while on a day excursion looking for things to adorn my New York flat.

In a second I was down on my knees scouring under my bed for the aforementioned books. After the panty incident there was no way in hell Emmett would let me out of the house if he found these books chock full of sex tips and pointers. But of course being none other than me, I cracked my head against the metal frame of my bed.

"Ow!" I muttered rubbing at the sore spot on the back of my head.

Quickly I grabbed the stack of books. I gave the door a furtive glance before pulling them out, making sure that my nighttime readings would not be accidentally spotted from the hallway. I glanced around my room trying to decide the best hiding spot for them when I spied an overly large shoe box that held a pair of high heeled monstrosities that Alice insisted that I buy despite my sometimes terrifying case of vertigo.

"Stupid shoes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I muttered as I quickly divested the box of its previous, deadly occupants.

Once the books were in place and the heels were thrown into the back of my closet I slid the shoebox back into place and gave my hiding spot a final nod before proceeding to get ready to head out.

Taking one final sweep of the room I grabbed my list of potential candidates and crammed it into my blue clutch along with a wad of cash and set off down the stairs.

Downstairs Edward and Emmett were caught in a colossal match of Halo 3. I stood behind the couch and watched the action take place. Emmett was clearly losing judging from the profanity that was spilling out his mouth. I cleared my throat when he started sounding like a drunken sailor. Immediately Edward paused the game, much to Emmett's relief and chagrin.

"My my my, don't we look nice." Edward said whilst he tapped his long tapered finger on his chin and his eyes did a slow exploration of their own.

Nervously I started tugging at the waist of my deep blue V-neck sundress, as my cheeks took on a life of their own. I had finally decided it was time to listen to Rosalie and Alice's persistent nagging that I dress a little more feminine. I suppose it made sense to start wearing such things if I wanted to attract some male attention this summer.

Trying to detract Emmett's attention from my sudden change in wardrobe I tried to sound exasperated as I said, "Shut it Cullen… can we just get out of here? Please?"

"Certainly," He jumped up from his position on the couch and flung his controller onto Emmett's lap. He rounded the couch with agile grace before taking a deep bow and offering me a proffered arm which I 

made a great show of accepting. Sometimes we could be such dorks. Our showy genteel manners were interrupted by Emmett's routine big-brother speech.

"Bells. Dad called and said that he and Billy probably won't be back from their fishing trip until late Sunday night. And… I wouldn't advise waiting up on me. I have something special planned tonight for Rose and we might end up staying the night in Seattle. I'd feel better if you stayed the night with Alice since neither Dad nor I will be home, but since you're a big girl now… that's entirely up to you." Emmett said, clearly emphasizing the 'big girl' part but narrowing his eyes to let me know that I had one of exactly one choice if I didn't want to go through another pantie escapade. Stay at the Cullen's… or… yup you guessed it, stay at the Cullen's.

"Alright. You have fun with Rosalie and don't do anything that will get you put in jail. Because chances are I will probably not be inclined to bail you out until after you apologize for rooting through my laundry." I regarded him with my own narrowed eyed gaze fully knowing what kind of trouble he was truly capable of.

Edward and I were almost out the door when Emmett yelled, "HEY EDDIE! RICK ASTLEY CALLED AND HE WANTS HIS HAIR BACK!"

I chuckled in spite of myself. _Prankster Emmett hath reared his ugly head._

Edward, being Edward, did an about face and said, "Yea like that's not the first time I've heard that one… From you. And for the love of god Emmett stop calling me Eddie. I don't call you Emmie so don't call me Eddie."

"Yea, whatever Eddie. And by the way, the Rick Astley joke never gets old…. Like your hairstyle!"

I grabbed Edwards arm and started guiding him back through the door as Emmett started singing, "Never gonna let-it-go. Never gonna let-it-go. Do do dooo."

Safely tucked away in the Volvo I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed until tears were streaming down my face.

"I've… never… heard that… version before…" I gasped out as I rested my head against the dash for support as my body shook with not so silent laughter.

Edward just sighed. "Well I suppose you are quite right. I must give Emmett credit where credit is due. That was borderline genius." He stated as he backed out of the drive.

"Emmett and genius in the same sentence? That's definitely a first." I said slowly regaining composure from my recent mirth.

"Indeed."

* * *


	5. Forks

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING! Including me :D Oh how I do wish.**

_Author's Note: Sorry last chapter was kinda lame. This chapter hopefully makes up for it a little. Next chapter most definitely will if this chapter did nothing for you. Reviews are love. Constructive criticism is love x 100. And feel free to give me some ideas... The story is only what YOU make it! :D Enjoy!  
_

* * *

_May 16__th__ – Forks, Washington_

**EPOV**

_Oh sweet Jesus. Why did she pick tonight to wear that skimpy scrap of blue cotton? Is she trying to kill me?_

But dear lord did it look amazing on her. It hugged all the right places and left her tempting expanse of legs out for the world to see. Silently I sent thanks up to the heavens for Alice and Rosalie's obvious influence on Bella's wardrobe.

I forced myself to keep my eyes glued on the road and drove a little bit faster than normal. The diner was a whole four minute drive from Bella's house, and as far as I was concerned that was four minutes of hell. Maybe once she got settled into the booth it wouldn't be so bad, I thought opening her car door for her, trying to keep my gaze from settling on her legs.

_You can do this Edward. It's just Bella. Just look at something else… anything else. _

Too late.

Every inch of satiny skin exposed by that sinful sundress beckoned me to touch her… To see if it was indeed as soft as it looked and damn did it look soft. My body was starting to get as excited as my mind clearly already was.

_Shit. _

_I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands… _

"Edward, are you feeling okay?" she asked tilting her head to the side to gaze at me with obvious concern. I broke out into a sweat and had a little trouble finding my voice as I was currently staring at the fragile column of her neck. I just wanted to place small kisses all over it.

_So tempting. So very, very tempting. _

_Oh god this is sooo wrong. _

_I should most definitely NOT be thinking these things about my best friend. My best friend who wants to have sex… and soon, but not with you, which is why you are here with her. To help her pick someone to enjoy the bliss her delectable body promised._

The line of thought my mind was taking brought me back to the present long enough to answer her.

"Yeah… I feel fine." I slapped on the best smile I could possibly muster at this point in time and slammed the car door before placing my hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the entrance. The sooner I got her into a booth the better.

Forks diner, named "Forks," was a very small diner nestled right in between Newton's Outfitters and Stanley Hardware and Supply. It was a smallish diner which could accommodate no more than thirty people at a time, but was never at full capacity. The two waitresses, Mary Beth and Flora, were both in their mid 50s and wore matching buttercup yellow dresses with white aprons. In a town as small as Forks and with customers as regular as a metronome it was impossible for Mary and Flora not to know everyone who passed through the door.

As I pushed Bella through the door she was immediately engulfed in Mary's embrace.

"You're home! Lord, how Flora and I have missed you two! You wouldn't believe how lonesome it can get in here on the weekends without your chatter filling up the place." Mary exclaimed pushing Bella away to hold her at arm's length as she inspected her.

Nodding her head vigorously she winked at me."Bella my child, you get prettier and prettier every year. I bet you must be beating those boys away with a stick."

By this time Flora had made her way over to the one woman welcoming committee and placed herself firmly in front of me, arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Flora, m'dear, would that be a new bracelet you are wearing?" I asked. It was a game of ours to see who could hold out the longest and by the look on her face she was definitely not going to win this round.

"Edward Cullen, get your butt over here and give me a hug," she ordered. I gladly obliged and mere minutes later Bella and I were seated at our booth. It was the booth in the back corner, the one that afforded the most privacy in the very cramped setting, and Flora and Mary were arguing over who would get to spend the night getting better reacquainted with Bella and I. And judging from the sound of things… Mary was winning.

"No Flora. Absolutely not. You served them their LAST meal last summer. It's my turn!"

"Fine, Fine. But I get them next week," Flora grumbled good naturedly as she gave Bella a quick hug before grabbing a pot of coffee and making her rounds.

Sooner than I would've liked we were alone once again and Bella was itching to get down to business.

"So. I've made a list of possible candidates. The list is short, but then again Forks doesn't have the widest selection in anything, let alone single males." Bella whispered, trying to ensure the privacy of the conversation.

My heart gave a painful wrench at her words. She had a list. A list of all the men that I would love nothing more than to kill with my bare hands. Incapable of speech I merely nodded, hoping beyond hope that she did not expect some sort of reply from me.

Taking my silence as a cue to continue on Bella started rummaging around in her clutch. As she rummaged I watched the setting sun glint off her gorgeous mahogany hair that fell in front of her face, shielding her from view.

The turbulent emotions warred within me. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to whisk her away into the sunset. Away from this crazy plan and away from any other red-blooded male.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes she presented me with a crumpled up list, which I scanned briefly before my mouth dropped open in shock and anger. I didn't make it past the first name before I knew what I had to do.

_**Possible Candidates:  
1.) Mike Newton**_

"No." I said firmly, tossing the list back at her.

Her mouth in protest but before she could utter a single word I cut her off.

"No. No. No. No. And HELL No!" I yelled the last bit for good measure, not caring who on God's green Earth heard me.

Bella's eyes were wide and her jaw set in anger. "And just why the HELL not?" she whispered harshly folding her arms across her chest, effectively pushing her already perfect breasts up farther, giving me a tantalizing view.

"Because they are all totally unsuitable." I stated very matter of factly, finality tingeing my voice.

Mary came rushing up to our booth with food in tow. She must've noticed the tension because rather than starting idle chat she simply sat our food down and hot-footed it back to the kitchen.

I picked up a fry off my plate and placed it in my mouth, desperately needing a distraction at the moment. Bella on the other hand made no move to touch her food, or even look at it for that matter. She was far too busy trying to stare me down.

_She really is gorgeous when she's angry._ I thought to myself as I slowly chewed my fry. I was pushing down my fourth fry and she still had not moved. Grabbing my drink I took a quick sip before shooting a disapproving glare in her direction.

"Bella stop being absurd and eat your food. I promised I would help you find someone, and I will. I promise. But you can't seriously tell me that you were considering Mike Newton. He's absolutely vile."

She cast me another furtive glance before her angry façade crumbled, leaving the sweet Bella I know and love behind. She picked at her food absentmindedly, her eyes rarely leaving her plate of barely touched food.

I bided my time, trying to think my way out of the situation I had just created by promising to help her find someone. As I thought about it a sparkle around Bella's neck caught my eye. There hanging from 

her neck was the necklace I had bought her as a graduation gift four years ago. She had confessed a year or so ago that she wore it every day. I remember how my chest had swelled with pride as I wistfully compared myself to that teardrop shaped diamond that hung so close to her heart.

I liked to think of that necklace as a small representation of myself and my place in Bella's life. I liked to think that I was always the closest to her heart and never far from her mind. However, this blue sundress was making me rethink this reasoning. The necklace hung straight down, the teardrop shaped diamond nestled between her breasts.

I wanted nothing more than to BE the necklace at this point in time, and my pants were starting to feel awfully tight. I thanked god that I was sitting down with the table hiding that particular detail. As I shifted around trying to find a more comfortable spot an idea occurred to me. Consequences be damned… I had a plan and I was going to get Bella to agree to it.

Excited, in more ways than one, I couldn't help but grin cheekily. And I continued to grin like fool all through the twenty minutes it took Bella to realize that she _"wasn't really hungry."_

"Bella… I have an idea."

Her eyes snapped up at warp speed.

"I want you to hear it out before you object…" I continued hesitantly becoming more and more unsure of myself with every passing second as I fumbled over the words that would change every aspect of our relationship in my mind.

She nodded, patiently waiting for me to spit out my plan, but her eyes were dancing with excitement.

Nervously I ran my fingers through my hair, staring at the fake wood grains running across the table.

"I think that… uh… I mightbeabletohelpyou." Hesitantly I looked up at her with uncertainty and under the table I crossed my fingers.

_C'mon Bella. Say something. Say anything. God I'm an idiot. She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert. Jesus help me! This is a bad idea…_

"Uh huh. So who do you have in mind?" She asked.

_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Oh god. I'm going to have to actually say it. _

_This is a really bad idea. _

_A really bad idea with really great rewards…_

I felt blood rushing to my face, as it was my turn to blush. Now I know how Bella feels every time she blushes. It really is an uncomfortable feeling. Waiting for the heat to die down I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before trying again.

"Well, you know… I was thinking… me."

I practically heard the 'me' echo off the walls. Time seemed to have stopped. The air in my lungs stilled as my heart lurched in my chest with a strong resounding thump.

Bella's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh."

_Oh indeed. I just offered to have sex with my best friend and the only response I get is 'Oh.' Wonderful. _

"Why?" Her voice was barely audible, a slight frown marring the perfect contours of her face.

"Huh?"

"Why would you, uhm, offer to do this for me? Not that I don't appreciate it… I'm just not sure that I understand why." She regarded me with a baffled, but guarded expression. Like expected me to start laughing at any moment and exclaim "Just kidding!"

_Why? Why indeed. _

The man in me wanted her, god did he want her. The best friend in me wanted to protect her, but from what?

_What am I really trying to protect her from?_

Obvious things came to mind, but they were littered through with ambiguity. I wanted to protect her from any form of pain or sadness, anything and anyone who might jade her view of the world. Bella was many things, but jaded was not one of them. I wanted to protect her from men like me… men raging with lust.

_But I respect her. Is that the fine line that separated me from every other man in Forks? Respect?_

The arguments were endless and the answer to her question was complex, so complex that I wasn't even sure how to go about answering it. So I answered as truthfully as I could.

"I don't trust anyone else to do it without hurting you. I love you Bella, and I'll be damned if someone is going to hurt you because I wasn't man enough to step up and take on the responsibility myself." The conviction in my voice although genuine, still managed to shock me. "However, it is entirely up to you. If you're uncomfortable with me offer then I can do nothing but accept that. But the offer stands… if you want it that is."

She seemed to be deep in thought. And with every passing second the emotions inside of me that have been building since the previous day were threatening to explode. After a long moment a slow smile spread across her face. She reminded me of an angel. My angel.

"Of course I accept silly." She laughed—a sweet tinkling laugh that warmed me and I couldn't help but grin along with her. She had agreed. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt great. In fact, I felt like running a victory lap or kissing her senseless. However, with great effort I managed to stay seated.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be a good idea to, uhm, practice? To you know, see if we have chemistry? I mean it would be terribly awkward if there wasn't any chemistry." She was blushing furiously by the time she finished her proposition.

I, however, was fighting to keep my excitement from becoming openly visible.

_Would I like to practice? _That's like asking a man in a desert if he wants a bottle of water and a portable solar powered air-conditioner. Hell yes I wanted to practice, not that I needed the practice. I was rip roaring and ready to go.

I tried to appear to be considering her proposition while trying vainly to get my 'excitement' to subside. When I finally felt like I could move around comfortably I said, "That sounds… reasonable. You, uh, want to get out of here?"

She gave me a shy nod. I couldn't help but notice her pink cheeks and wet lips as she worried them with her perfect white teeth. Mentally I tried to save the image in my not quite photographical memory. She was every bit the angel just waiting for her fall. And I would most assuredly be there to catch her as many times as she wanted.

"Check please."


	6. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Stephenie Meyers owns every all of the lovely characters that really matter. sigh **

_Authors Note: Okay, first off... I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update. This week/weekend was Little 500. Which has been dubbed "the Biggest College Weekend in America," and boy does it live up to its standards. So I've been pretty busy this week as well as this weekend. Finals are in three weeks so if this story is still getting good reviews by then it might slow up a little bit around there. In other news. I was asked to do a Bella POV of the diner scene, but I didn't want to disappoint you with a 'repeat' chapter so I just did a diner excerpt and then got into the real scene a bit more. NEXT chapter will also be BPOV and it will be 'practice' I PROMISE! _

_Okay, so that was a really long authors note... I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Definitely give me some constructive criticism or just plain criticism or a nice review always makes my day. You guys are amazing, but feel free to give me ideas about anything! Now on with the story!_

* * *

_May 16__th__—Forks, Washington_

**BPOV**

"I think that… uh… I mightbeabletohelpyou."

"Uh huh. So who do you have in mind?" I asked, trying to subdue the excitement that was boiling up in my veins. Just when I think I'm ready to die of curiosity, Edward does something totally out of character.

_Did Edward just blush? _

_Oh. My. Gosh. _

_He totally just blushed!_

_Wow… he looks really uncomfortable. I wonder who he has in mind…_

Edward took a deep breath, looking more and more uncomfortable with every passing second before he stuttered out, "Well, you know… I was thinking… me."

My eyes widened in sudden realization.

I was definitely not expecting this. Oh dear lord was I not expecting this. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh."

_Is he serious? _

_He looks like he might be serious. _

So I asked the only logical question that came to mind.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you, uhm, offer to do this for me? Not that I don't appreciate it… I'm just not sure that I understand why." I tried to explain the whirlwind of thoughts that were racing through my brain like a tropical storm.

_Why in the world would my beautiful Greek god-esque best friend offer to have sex with me? _

_This has to be a joke. That's it… it's a joke… there's no other explanation. _

_Edward dates leggy blondes with baby blue eyes and miniskirts. There's no way he could actually be serious about being intimate with a short, brown haired, brown eyed, barely average me. _

_But it simply wouldn't be like Edward to joke about something like this… or would it? _

Suddenly I felt hurt and confused but mostly I felt out of sorts. I wanted nothing more than to run into the nearest bathroom and cry.

_I cannot believe that Edward would be so cruel! _

I glanced up just as Edward opened his mouth to speak. And what came out was mind blowing to me.

"I don't trust anyone else to do it without hurting you. I love you Bella, and I'll be damned if someone is going to hurt you because I wasn't man enough to step up and take on the responsibility myself." He paused, seeming to collect his thoughts before continuing, "However, it is entirely up to you. If you're uncomfortable with me offer then I can do nothing but accept that. But the offer stands… if you want it that is."

_He's not joking!! _

_He's doing this because he cares! He __**IS**__ the best best-friend ever! _

Suddenly my plan was no longer just an intelligent plan… it was a brilliant idea blooming into fruitation in front of my eyes.

The more I thought about it, the more brilliant the plan became. The pros definitely outnumbered the cons by an alarming amount. First off… Edward is an extremely good looking specimen of the male race. Second, there would be no awkwardness in actually having to ask someone for a no strings attached relationship. There would be less sneaking around since Edward and I were already together all the time. There would be a connection, and it would be another adventure for us.

At the thought of Edward and myself embarking on this new and exciting adventure together I couldn't keep the smile from tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Of course I accept silly." I chuckled in spite of myself as I watched the emotions on his face change rapidly from anxious/hesitant to confused to elated.

Suddenly another thought occurred to me.

_What if Edward isn't attracted to me? What if there is no chemistry? How awkward would that be?_

In my head I saw Edward and I on a bed while he tried vainly to explain to me that he just wasn't as attracted to me as he thought he could be. I looked mortified and Edward looked truly apologetic. The mental image caused a painful tightening in my chest and spurred me on to think of a way to escape the aforementioned purely hypothetical situation which had manifested itself in my mind.

_Oh gosh. Oh gosh. _

_Quick Bella… think, think, think— BINGO!_

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be a good idea to, uhm, practice? To you know, see if we have chemistry? I mean it would be terribly awkward if there wasn't any chemistry."

_That was nearly as awkward as him not being attracted to me_, I thought to myself as I felt my cheeks burn in mild humiliation. _Damn that blush!_

He tapped his chin with his fingers while he thought over my proposition. My eyes raked down him to where the table met his stomach. His bronze hair was in its normal messy disarray, and yet never have I found it to as attractive as it looked at that very moment. It was sex hair… just long enough to twine your fingers through. Suddenly I had an intense urge to wrap my fingers in his hair as I trace the contour of his lips with my own.

_Oh gosh. Not good Bella. Not good at all. _

When Edward finally spoke… I barely caught what he said because I was busy staring at his lips. However when his words hit my brain they hit like a shockwave.

"That sounds… reasonable. You, uh, want to get out of here?" His eyes glinted with mischief and all I could do was nod dumbly. He gave one last heart stopping smirk before saying oh so casually, "Check please."

* * *

_Oh dear. Had I really just agreed to have sex with Edward? Had he really just offered to have sex with me? Am I dreaming? _

Under the table I pinched my arm as Mary came up with our check.

_OW! That's gonna leave a bruise. Yep … definitely not dreaming. _

"That will be 16.28, not that you didn't already know. How you guys don't get sick of ordering the same thing every week is beyond me." She eyeballed my plate which was barely touched then pressed her hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay Bella? You barely touched your food and you're burning up!" Mary exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah, Bella's not feeling too well. I think I'm going to take her to my house to get some rest. Charlie's out on a fishing expedition with Billy and Emmett's in Seattle with Rosalie."

My eyes grew wide, but I couldn't very well call him out on his lie.

"Aw! Aren't you the sweetest boy a girl could ask for?" Mary pinched his cheek good naturedly and in return Edward flashed her a crooked grin that could stop many a woman in her tracks.

"Now who's being sweet?" He asked, his voice dripping with honey, as he slipped her a twenty. "Apparently in addition to not feeling well, Bella also left her money at home." He flashed me a quick grin and told her to keep the change.

By this point in time my mouth is hanging open. Twice. He'd lied to Mary twice! What the heck is going on with him today? I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him as Mary bustled away.

"Why in the hell would you lie to Mary about something as stupid as me being sick or me leaving my money at home? What is going on in that head of yours Edward Cullen?"

He just grinned as he slid out of the booth and offered me a proffered hand which I ignored as I shoved past him. We always go to the diner, we always order the same thing, and we ALWAYS split the bill! I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around this sudden faux pas of our routine. He followed me out the door and dodged out around me to open my car door. I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out his sudden change in character that I almost forgot that we were leaving the diner to test out our chemistry… almost.

As soon as he was in the car and the door shut the proximity became almost overwhelming. I was wrapped up in his familiar scent but the once familiar scent seemed to have taken several new dimensions. I was becoming intoxicated and I couldn't breathe it in fast enough. I'm nearly positive that my eyes rolled back in my head when he reached over to put the car in gear and his hand brushed my thigh. It was like a jolt of electricity in my veins. Heat spread throughout my body and centered in my lower stomach.

"So..." His voice slid over my skin like silk. I never realized just how sexy his voice was. How did I not notice this before? Dear lord. What have I gotten myself into? Slowly I shifted in the leather bucket seat, tilting my face up and over so I gaze at him under my eyelashes.

He tugged on the collar of his shirt before gunning the Volvo down the road. It took me a few minutes to remember that I was angry with him. Maybe not as much angry as highly annoyed… highly annoyed and kind of aroused. This could prove to be a very interesting arrangement indeed.

The more I thought about it, the more everything seemed to fit. Edward and I had been so close for so long it only made sense that he be my first. He was my first marriage, pretend of course. I smiled at the thought of our fake wedding which took place in the sandbox in his backyard with Alice presiding over the ceremony. He was my first kiss… as juvenile as it was; it was still a landmark in my life, a landmark that included me and him. We experienced everything together, from bike riding to learning to drive, from middle school extravaganzas to prom. Well, almost everything…

I didn't recall Edward ever mentioning having sex, but I'm sure he has. I mean, he's Edward. The thought of Edward having sex with some other faceless woman was sobering. My heart stilled before hitting the wall of my chest with a painful thump as tears sprang up in my eyes.

_Why the hell am I crying? What is wrong with me? Why should I care if Edward has had sex before? God Bella, get a grip_.

By the time I had blinked away the tears and finished mentally berating myself the car had stopped. The sun had slipped past the horizon leaving an oh so brief twilight.

Twilight had always been the best time of day in Forks. The sunsets here are always beautiful, but it was always twilight that managed to take my breath away. The real beauty, I realized later, was the metaphorical representation behind it. For a few minutes the earth is encompassed in an ethereal glow, not quite night, not quite day… just twilight.

As a child Edward once told me that twilight was the moon kissing the sun goodbye and we were just caught in the afterglow of the kiss. How he had managed to come up with something so beautifully poetic at the age of 13, I'll never know, but that's the beauty of Edward I suppose.

As I took in my surroundings I noticed that we were in the middle of the clearing by Edward's house where we had played baseball as kids. It was far enough away from everything else for privacy and as far as I knew only Edward and I still came here after so many years.

I glanced over to find Edward intently staring at me. I just raised an eyebrow in response which earned me a chuckle. He lifted his hand towards my face slowly, as if he were afraid of scaring me. His knuckles grazed the skin of my cheekbone down to my jaw ever so softly leaving a trail of heat in their wake. Unconsciously I felt myself leaning into his touch, needing to feel the sweet friction his touch created.

"Don't move a muscle… I'll be right back." He whispered in a voice so hypnotically sexy I couldn't even muster up a response, my head just nodded dumbly.

So there I sat, more or less trying to psych myself up for what may or may not possibly come this night. Vaguely I was aware of hearing the trunk open and close. I couldn't help but nervously twist my hands in my lap. Outwardly I may have just appeared to be nervous, but on the inside there was a train wreck of emotions rolling around. I felt like there was a brick sitting in my stomach and I was wound up tight like a coil and ready to spring at any moment. A million thoughts raced around my brain…

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _

_This is what I want. I can't back out now._

_Wait, do I want to back out? No… this is what I want more than any—_

My barrage of thoughts were interrupted by Edward swinging my door open. With the dying light to his back and the soft glow of the moon illuminating his front he fairly sparkled with ethereal beauty befitting a god.

He smiled. My heart stopped.

He leaned in. My heart raced.

Nervously I licked my lips, anticipating his kiss, a kiss that did not come. Instead his hand grazed my left arm causing me to shudder instinctively with pleasure as he unbuckled my seatbelt. As he drew the 

seatbelt back, his fingertips lightly grazed every inch of fabric and skin that the belt had been in contact with, from my hip to my neck.

The warmth started at my hip then slowly moved across my stomach causing an involuntary quiver. The continued their quest over the curve of my breasts making it impossible to keep my eyes open with the intense pleasure that rushed to my core. Finally his warm fingers met flesh as they traversed my collarbone and up the side of neck and just before they left me completely bereft his warm breath hit my ear as he whispered, "Breathe Bella."

After being tortured and then reminded of that pesky need to breathe I realized that my lungs were indeed burning from lack of oxygen. However all I could manage was a long shuddering intake of breath before I promptly forgot how to breathe again.

In a matter of seconds Edward had scooped me up and out of the car, holding me tightly to his chest as he closed the car door with his hip.

"Edward?"

Rather than answer he just sat me down on the hood of his car putting me at eye level with him and grazed a finger across my lips. Silently he studied my face for a long while.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Really Edward… Do you have night vision or something? It's dark out here." I asked quietly trying to get him to talk to me because the silence was starting to wear on my already strained nerves.

He just wrapped his left arm around me and with his right he tipped my head to the right before replying.

"Actually there is just a bit of light right over there." He nodded to his right before focusing on my lips. Slowly he lowered his head until his lips were hovering just over mine. He remained like that, waiting for me to close the gap which I did almost without thought.

Suddenly I was alive with sensation. His warm lips moved over mine urging me to match him kiss for kiss. He tasted like warm honey and chocolate, very sweet with a pinch of salt and smooth as silk. His taste was intoxicating and I couldn't help but move my hands up over the hard contours of his chest to his shoulders where they quested upwards until they fisted into the back of his silky bronze hair. He pulled me tight to him as his hand slowly rubbed up and down my spine, pausing only to play with the tips of my hair. The kiss deepened and I felt like I was drowning in all that was Edward. It was familiar, but exciting at the same time. It was a new kind of familiar. It was perfect.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

Green eyes met brown eyes, one in wonder, and one in mirth.

A smile playing on his lips he whispered raggedly, "Still think we don't have chemistry?"

Unable to answer with words I simply used my hands that were knotted in his hair to pull his face back down as my legs wrapped around his hips pulling him even closer as I kissed him, never wanting to stop the madness that would surely rain down upon us both as a result of what was sure to come.


	7. Simply Sinful

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers Owns My Life... wait... no... she only owns Twilight, but it might as well be my life because I'm addicted! **

_Author's Note: I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I re-wrote it far too many times and finals are next week and... ugh! Anyways, after next week you can start expecting regular updates because I will not have school work tying me down!! You know the drill. Constructive criticism FANTASTIC! Reviews Love! So without further adieu... I give you... _

* * *

_May 16__th__—Forks, Washington_

**EPOV**

"Actually there is just a bit of light right over there." I said softly, intently watching the fading light dance across her damp pink lips.

Her breasts, tantalizingly soft and full under her thin cotton sundress, grazed my chest with each breath she took. It was hell, torturous and sinful and more heavenly than anything had a right to be.

I let one hand trail down her back and without thinking my lips were hovering above hers anxiously awaiting the feel of her soft mouth under mine. When her mouth grazed my lips a shudder ran the full length of my body and instinctively I started kissing her with greater urgency.

Bella's body melted against me as her hands worked their way up my chest, leaving a scorching trail of pleasure in their wake. As her arms slipped around my neck and fisted in my hair her body fitted itself to mine, almost as if it were made for me.

It felt so good to hold her like this, so sweet and right; I thought I might drown in the utter perfection of it. But soon all thoughts fled from my mind as I tightened my hold on her, pulling her closer, so close that it was impossible to tell where one of us ended and the other began. Slowly I coaxed her mouth open, trying to let my tongue do what my body so craved.

Bella made a little sound, a pleading whimper of surrender as she met the thrusting of my tongue with soft silky strokes of her own. She tasted like summer, warm and sweet with just a hint of fruit. I couldn't seem to get enough of the honeyed ambrosia that was uniquely Bella. It was addictive, the deeper I kissed her the more I wanted her. Vaguely I wondered if I would ever get enough of her.

Her fingers fisted in my hair, pulling me closer to her as her hips shifted relentlessly with restless sensuality. Just when I thought I would die from want of her I managed to break away, my lungs burning with lack of oxygen. However I couldn't force myself away from her so I rested my forehead against hers trying to focus on her sweet breath as it fanned against my face as she panted prettily.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful in the soft light of twilight with her flushed cheeks and her gorgeous kiss swollen lips as she struggled to compose herself. Silently I delighted in the fact that she enjoyed that kiss as much as I did.

Her eyes opened and immediately settled on mine. A small smile played on my lips as I tried to suppress the full on grin that was threatening to take over.

"Still think we don't have chemistry?" I whispered giving her a devilish grin, fully expecting her to blush profusely and hide behind her hair.

Surprisingly she did neither of these things. Rather she simply pulled me back down for another searing kiss making her answer very… very clear. When her long legs wrapped around me I knew that I wouldn't 

be able to slow down the inevitable. Actually I knew that I no longer wanted to slow down the inevitable. I wanted her. Here and now.

_God help me. I want her, _I thought as my fingers skimmed up her silky legs to the hem of her dress, pausing asking silent permission to venture upwards in their delightful quest. Bella's gasp of surprise stilled the furious kiss and immediately I attempted to remove my hands from her thighs, but was halted when she took my left hand in hers and moved it up her leg and brushed her lips across mine in a silent, but effective…a very effective entreaty to move onwards.

I was consumed with desire, completely on fire for the beautiful woman in my arms. And when my restless fingers found the small scrap of lace covering her desire under that blue sundress I knew that I had, without a doubt, found my breaking point. Without breaking the kiss I scooped both hands under her bottom and lifted her off the hood of the car and made my way to the blanket I had laid out for us some time ago.

My lust driven thoughts were debating on the best course of action as I stepped onto the old well worn quilt.

_Do I break the kiss and set her down? _

Every fiber in my body was resisting any course of action that required me to part ways with her luscious form.

_Do I—_

My stray thoughts were cut off by a high pitched beep. Fate had made my decision for me so it would seem.

_Damn. Damn. Damn and double damn. _

Confused, Bella broke the kiss and frantically glanced around trying to find the source of evil that dared intrude in on her desire induced haze. I sighed heavily, resting my forehead against her trying to regain enough composure to check my pager. After a moment or two I reluctantly set Bella on her feet. I savored the feel of her sliding down the length of my body before it was all too soon removed.

"Edward?"

I reached down to unclip my pager and read off the all too familiar digits. Forks General Hospital… Does the madness never end?

"It's the hospital." I answered her unasked question with almost as much reluctance as her face was expressing.

"Since when do they arm med students with pagers?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms in front of her in a stubborn attempt to refute the inevitability of the situation.

She knew it and I knew it. We would both get in the car. I would drop her off at my house and then I would have to go to the hospital and deal with whatever situation demanded my attention. There simply was no getting around it.

"Since Forks General Hospital only has one med student in its grasp and is always severely short staffed, they like to think of me as their swing-man." I stated as I picked up and folded the quilt.

"Hmph."

Oh but she was gorgeous when she pouted. I wanted nothing more than to kiss those already well kissed lips… and since there was nothing stopping me I did just that. I planted a lingering kiss on them before ushering her towards the car.

"Pouting becomes you; however, you and I both know that no amount of pouting will get me out of this." I murmured as I opened up her door.

Bella smiled and muttered, "No, but it might get me another kiss…"

Carefully shutting her door I threw the blanket in the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat before leaning over and placing a moist kiss on her neck causing her to shudder from head to toe and turn a delectable shade of pink.

"I think you are right about the kiss thing. If you play your cards right there just might be another where that one came from."

In a two day span I go from being oblivious to my best friend's finer attributes to making out with her and then flirting shamelessly with her. I couldn't help but think that things were moving just a tad bit too fast. I love her, yes, but she deserves more. She deserves romance. She deserves to have this done right.

_I'd be damned if I'll turn into someone as vile as Mike Newton_. I thought to myself as I pulled into the long driveway leading up to my house. My mind was made up. I would somehow find a way to apologize to Bella for being too forward and I will slow down this whirlwind to a sweet, sensual, romantic escapade. Despite my mounting frustrations I know that in the long run that this is what Bella needs.

I shifted the car into park, unbuckled, and got out of the car and had the passenger door open before she could protest.

Once she was out of the car I locked my arms around her waist.

"I have to go…"

"I know."

"We'll talk when I get back?"

A small smile played on the corners of Bella's lips.

"Of course."

She glanced up at me shyly through her dark lashes. I couldn't help but smile as I silently considered kissing her one last time before I had to leave, but before I could even come to a decision she was up on her tip toes and placed a warm lingering kiss on my jaw and was walking towards the house.

About half way to the steps she turned around and said in a shockingly seductive voice, "You know… we could always forego the talking and get back to practicing." A faint tinge of pink colored her cheeks. She was simply the most dangerous creature I had ever come across and I wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her senseless.

She blew me a kiss and muffled her giggle and continued on her merry way. Taken aback by her forwardness it took me a few moments to collect my thoughts as I stood rooted to the spot watching the gentle sway of her hips.

_Oh dear god Bella. The things you do to me are absolutely sinful,_ I thought as I shifted around quickly becoming uncomfortable.

_I can't believe I haven't realized what a little vixen my best friend is. Jesus I'm an idiot. _

Eventually I did make it to the hospital, but what was waiting for me there was enough to make me consider turning around and going back home.

* * *

"Eddie!! It hurts!"

_Oh dear lord. Why does karma have it out for me? Why?!_


End file.
